Conga Leader
Conga Leader was a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. When he appeared, the background music stopped and changed to conga-styled music. He would start dancing and summon Conga Dancers in a conga line continuously until he was defeated, similar to Dancing Zombie and Disco-tron 3000 in the main series. Facebook description Conga Line Leader's pretty sure he took a wrong turn a few miles back, but ain't no way he's going to admit it. That's the key to leadership. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Overview Conga Leader absorbed 360 damage per shot. He lost his sombrero at 240, his arm fell off at 300, and he was killed at 360 damage per shot. Encounters *Sweaty Palms: All levels *U of Z: 1, 4, 13, 14, 16 to 18, 21 to 24 *Frostbite Falls: 7, 11, 13, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25 *Mildew Meadow: 2 to 6, 10, 18, 19, 21 to 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 6, 7, 15, 18 to 20, 23 *The Sever Glades: 1, 3, 6, 12, 14 *The Sand Dooms: 11 to 24, 26 *Zombitorium Manor: 21, 23 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot and The Chilly Lot Strategies When a Conga Leader appears, the music switches from the regular music to a conga music. This alerts you of the Conga Leader's presence in the battle. Conga Lines can easily overrun and knock out even very well-defended rows. Thus, using a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeño would dispatch the Conga Leader along with any raised dancers before he becomes a problem. Conga Leaders do not summon dancers while eating, so having a Wall-nut well-protected with nearby plants will stop and possibly kill the Conga line, although the summoned dancers will continue to move. Alternatively, placing one or two Beets on a Wall-nut near the start will quickly kill the Conga line. Keep in mind that the Conga line is slower than normal zombies, but once the leader is dead, the dancers will pick up the pace to about the same speed as regular zombies. In Brainball, if your attackers have very long paths, let a Conga Leader spawn on their own wave or in Football Zombie waves. They should start getting lots of Conga Dancers. You should let DJ Zom-Bs, Buckethead Zombies, and/or Football Zombies get ahead to protect your Conga Dancers. Once the leader dies, let the dancers get up to the Wall-nut. If there are a lot of dancers, they should demolish the Wall-nut when they get to it. If there are not a lot, they should be all the way at the beginning. Collect and do not use fog for a while for your second wave. When Shamrocks are present, the followers should permanently freeze all of the Shamrocks that they come across. Make sure to freeze them all or else others would kill the leader. Gallery Conga Leader Zombie.png|Conga Leader's shadow LeaderDegrade1.PNG|Conga Leader under his first degrade CongaLeaderHatless.PNG|Conga Leader under his second degrade Maracas.PNG|Conga Dancer's trash (a maraca and a feather of Conga Dancer's Feather hat) An icon.png|A Conga Leader in the attack screen LOOK A PIC.png|A Conga Leader in-game DUN.png|A Conga Leader standing in-game 970970 546981475369064 108070291 n.jpg|Conga Leader's first official photo Plant vs Zombies Adventures Facebook Conga Leader Music|Music played when a Conga Leader appears Trivia *He was similar to Dancing Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies and Disco-tron 3000 from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *His trash items were some of Conga Dancer's feathers and a maraca, but Conga Leader was never seen holding or using any. *His hat looks very similar to Flamenco Zombie's hat, but without the tassels. ru:Конга Лидер Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness